mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pummel
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Water, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Potbelly and Fwog + Noggin and Oaktopus + Toe Jammer and Shrubb |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 16,000 |placement xp = 10,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Pummel closely resembles that of a periwinkle shark or piranha that has evolved to have arms and legs. It has two tongues with balled ends and a large plant membrane in its mouth, and gills and a dorsal fin, similar to that of a shark. Its body is colored cyan while its tongues are purple. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by swinging its hands in the air and moving its tongues. Song Audio sample: The Pummel's contribution to an Island's song are different pitched marching bass drums. The Monster's two tongues end in calloused orbs that resemble the mallets on marching basses, which it uses to strike the plant membrane stretched across their open mouths. On Tribal Island, the Pummel smacks its membrane at an extremely fast pace, as if resembling a drum kit fill. Breeding The Pummel can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Plant, Earth, and Water. Possible combinations: * + Potbelly and Fwog * + Noggin and Oaktopus * + Toe Jammer and Shrubb Because Potbelly and Fwog take much less time to hatch than both Oaktopus and Shrubb, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Toe Jammer|4||Fossil-osaurus|17||Flappy Flag|9||Fuzzle Tree|13| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin *The name "Pummel" may come from the verb "to pummel", due to the fact that the monster hits its plant membrane with its purple appendages to produce its contribution to an island's song. The word "pummel" means to strike repeatedly with the fists. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Pummel Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 In October 2015, the Pummel dressed up as Beetlejuice with an added pumpkin on its mouth. Its body has black and white stripes covering its body, arms, legs, and tongues. It has green hands and feet and a green wig. This outfit was repeated for every subsequent season. Yay Pummel Yay 2016.png|Yay 2016 - 2019 On December 2nd, 2016, the Pummel dressed up. This was the first time that the Pummel put on an outfit for the Yay season. It has a red hat, red mittens and red, green and white striped tongues. It has a snowflake on its drum. This was repeated in all subsequent seasons. Notes * The Pummel in the advertisement of My Singing Monsters was dark blue before the release of the game. ** Its baby variant in Dawn of Fire may be a reference to this, being that it is dark blue as well. * The monster has some resemblance to the concept Maw. * It is unknown that how the Pummel's two tongues pierce through the membrane even though it's completely sealed to its mouth. * One possible name for the Pummel is 'Jawz', a reference to the movie 'Jaws' and to the Pummel's shark-like appearance. * Another possible name, Bruce, is a reference to the shark from ‘Finding Nemo’. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters